


miss you

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Stormpilot, bc let's face it when there aren't, graphic depictions of emotional turmoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: a little one-shot prompt fill. fluff turned angst turned fluff. Finn being oblivious and Poe being a gentleman and the things they have to overcome to finally get to their first kiss.





	

Every time Poe lands after yet another successful mission, Finn is there, waiting. Poe takes his helmet off and grins at him, spotting him among the crowd almost immediately, and then they weave their way through people and droids and cargoes being unloaded, running towards each other, colliding somewhere in between the unspoken words.

_You’re alive. You’re back._

_Hey buddy, I missed you._

This hug is where Finn wants to stay forever. Poe is his best friend and there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

The hug lasts just a few seconds and Poe’s hand ruffles Finn’s hair as they pull apart and Poe grins at him, again, telling him that the jacket still looks better on him than it ever did on Poe. Finn laughs and shakes his head and Poe slings his arm around Finn’s shoulders, steering them towards the base and their friends to celebrate another small victory. They laugh and drink and talk missions and plans and strategy and Finn is still, after all this time, amazed by how effortlessly he fits in. How this place and these people feel like a home he’s never had.

It’s not always like that, of course. Sometimes it’s Poe who is waiting in the crowd for Finn to return from a mission. Sometimes they land seconds apart. Sometimes they land together. But they still hug after they climb out of Poe’s X-wing, and Poe still grins at him and ruffles his hair and Finn holds him tight, and there’s the same unspoken _hey, I missed you_ between them.

Finn doesn’t think about it too much. He doesn’t even know there’s something to think about. His life with the Resistance is so different from what it has been before that he feels like he’s floating on air most of the time.

Except when Poe is late from his mission.

It can be a day or two and when Poe lands he is battered and bruised and covered in grime, but he is still smiling when Finn runs up to him to help him to the med bay. It can be just a couple of hours and it’s nothing out of the ordinary, and Finn knows it – anyone can be a few hours late if the circumstances change.

This time, it’s been three weeks. Three weeks of radio silence and one pointless rescue mission that discovered Poe never even landed on the little moon that was his destination.

It’s been three weeks and Finn is sick with worry. He dreams of running. Running through the maze of corridors, back on the Starkiller Base, knowing that Poe is there, somewhere, but unable to find him or the way out. Running towards Poe’s X-wing to find a complete stranger in his place. Running through the dark and quiet, his own ragged breath and uneven heartbeat the only sounds in his ears. He wakes up in the dead of the night, drenched in sweat, muffling a scream.

Jessika finds him like this, one day. She hugs him and holds him, stroking his back, saying that it must have been harder on him than anyone else and that everyone understands and he should be brave and strong for Poe. He tells her that it must be just as hard for her because Poe is her friend too, and watches her eyes widen and her mouth form a surprised _oh_.

She shakes her head and there are tears in her eyes as she huffs out a quiet laugh, looking up to the ceiling with _Poe Dameron, ever the gentleman_ and the shake of her fist and _you better come back, you idiot, you hear me. He is waiting for you._

They stay up till it’s almost dawn and they talk. Well, Jessika talks, mostly. Finn listens. It’s a lot to take in, but four in the morning is the time when everything feels slightly off, reality worn a little too thin, and it’s much easier to accept it. He knows she is right. About them, about everything. But Poe is still missing and it’s _too much,_ and Finn feels like he cannot breathe, but Jessika is still there and she is still talking, trying her best to distract him, so he wipes off his tears and tries to smile and asks her to tell him more about Poe. And listens.

He wakes up to the afternoon sunlight streaming through the windows and a breakfast tray on the table. _Must have been Jessika,_ he thinks, and the memories of their late-night conversation rush in, settling somewhere in the pit of his stomach, heavy. The sight of food makes him sick, so he reaches for a glass of water instead.

Poe is still missing. He tries not to think, tries to pull himself together, but it doesn’t really work. The glass slips from his fingers and rolls under the bed and he cannot hold his tears in any longer. He cries for the first time since he was a little boy.

He takes a long shower and heads to the gym, hoping that the combat training bots can distract him. He doesn’t walk through the landing strip and takes the long way around instead, avoiding the crowd. He is halfway through his warm-up routine when he hears footsteps and Jessika runs in, hugging him tight, laughing. She is talking way too fast and at first he doesn’t understand what she is saying, but then some of her words finally register and he feels the ground tilt and slip away.

They caught Poe’s signal.

Finn spends the next two and a half hours switching between happy and desperate, pacing around his room until Jessika forces him to stop. _They found him. They’re on their way. What if they’re late. What if something goes wrong. They found him. They found him._

There’s a rush of air and sound as the X-wings land. The crowd around him erupts in cheers as Poe takes his helmet off and throws it high in the air. His eyes lock onto Finn’s and he grins, and Finn feels like he’s in a dream, floating on air. They weave their way through people and droids and cargoes being unloaded, running towards each other, colliding somewhere in between, and Finn watches his own hands reach out and pull Poe into a kiss. It’s awkward and clumsy at first, but then Poe tilts his head and his lips are warm and _real_ and his hands hold on to Finn’s waist, pulling him closer still, and _this is it,_ Finn thinks, _finally._

Finally.

“Took you long enough,” Poe says, grinning, his breath hot against Finn’s lips.

“Jessika says you’re an idiot.” Finn pulls away for a moment, looks at Poe’s smug face. “I agree.”

The cheering around them is a lot louder now, but Finn doesn’t care. He feels the ground beneath his feet and Poe’s flight jacket under his fingers, and it’s all solid and real and _there_. Poe looks at him, somewhat sheepish now, biting his lip.

“Well, at least I’m… your idiot?”

“Yeah,” Finn says. “Yeah, you are.”

And kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me [on tumblr](http://annie-thyme.tumblr.com) if you feel like it =)


End file.
